La missione
by Reoplano
Summary: Non sempre ciò che appare è ciò che è... ovvero l'insospettabile potere della moda.


**La Missione**

Autore: Reoplano (marzo 2005)

Beta-reader: Ida59

Tipologia: one shot

Censura: Per tutti

Genere: Comico-demenziale

Personaggi: Piton-Lupin-Black

Pairing: nessuno

Epoca: HP5

Avvertimenti: nessuno

Riassunto: Non sempre ciò che appare è ciò che è... ovvero l'insospettabile potere della moda.

Disclaimer**: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**La Missione**

La fioca luce della luna illuminava una strana scena.

Tre uomini, con le spalle addossate ad una rude parete di mattoni, fronteggiavano un gruppo d'incappucciati. I tre si conoscevano da tempo, pur se le vicissitudini della vita avevano finito per allontanarli. I loro nomi erano: Severus Piton, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

La missione che li aveva fatti riunire era stata loro affidata dal grande Albus Silente e consisteva in una semplice azione: annientare la cellula di Mangiamorte che si era riformata nei pressi di Coughtown.

Come la situazione si fosse evoluta ed il perché si trovassero in quella scomoda posizione, sarebbe troppo lungo da raccontare. Accontentavi di sapere che i tre si preparavano a vendere cara la pelle.

- Remus, Sirius, trasformatevi e spaventateli. – sussurrò Piton, mentre con gli occhi seguiva i movimenti dei Mangiamorte che li avevano circondati - Io cercherò di sopraffarne il più possibile approfittando della sorpresa, poi voi farete il resto. –

Le parole di Piton scossero i due compagni dal torpore quasi ipnotico in cui erano caduti, intenti com'erano a fissare le scure masse dei Mangiamorte in movimento verso di loro.

Senza discussioni i due procedettero alla trasformazione: Sirius Black divenne un possente cane nero, mentre Remus Lupin, aiutato dalla pozione _Invertiluna_™ fornitagli da Piton, si trasformò in un terribile Lupo Mannaro!

Era ormai quasi l'alba quando, consegnati i Mangiamorte ben legati nelle mani della giustizia magica, i tre intrapresero la lunga strada del ritorno.

- Scusa Remus, – bofonchiò Sirius Black - ma secondo te si è arrabbiato con noi? Dopo tutto li abbiamo sconfitti, cadevano a terra come pere mature, ed è il risultato quello che conta! -

Lupin non rispose, lo sguardo fisso a terra, seguiva le orme lasciate da Piton, il quale, da parte sua, li precedeva di quasi due passi, perso in chissà quali bui pensieri.

- E dai Remus! Non mi dire che non sei contento… chissà, potresti anche riavere il tuo vecchio posto di Professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure a seguito di questa vittoria! – continuò Sirius Black aggiustandosi i capelli.

- Già… bel professore. - rispose finalmente Remus Lupin - Ma lo sai che se quello che è successo stasera dovesse trapelare… ci prenderebbero in giro per anni? - continuò Remus Lupin -Tu e le tue maledette idee! - e detto questo allungò il passo scostandosi un poco da Sirius Black, gli occhi divenuti quasi grigi per la furia, specchio della tempesta interiore che lo sconvolgeva.

- Ma tu eri d'accordo! - insistette Black accelerando a sua volta il passo – Se non volevi farlo bastava dirlo! -

- Figurati, sei stato così insistente! - rispose Lupin guardandolo dritto negli occhi – Vedi, lo fanno tutti, dicevi! Guarda su questa rivista, anche i grandi attori lo fanno, insistevi! -

- Ed io mi sono lasciato convincere… - terminò mestamente Remus Lupin chinando il capo.

Sirius Black non si diede per vinto ed aggirato l'amico continuò a parlare:

- E dai, dopo tutto la prospettiva di conquistare tutte quelle donne… e solo al prezzo di una piccola depilaz… -

Piton, rimasto silenzioso sino ad allora, si fermò all'improvviso e volgendosi verso di loro proruppe con voce incollerita:

- Una piccola depilazione? TU hai il coraggio di definirla una piccola depilazione? Petto, schiena e polpacci depilati: sembravate due stupidi barboncini ben tosati! -

- Dovevate spaventali! Non farli cadere a terra dalle risate! - terminò Piton.

E detto questo riprese il cammino di buon passo diretto a Hogwarts, seguito dai due barbonc… pardon, uomini, tristi e silenziosi come i loro pensieri.

Continua (_forse_)

Nota: La pozione _Invertiluna_™ serve a permettere la trasformazione di un Lupo Mannaro anche in assenza della luna piena, viceversa, se presa in condizioni di luna piena ne previene la trasformazione. La particolarità della pozione risiede nel fatto che la trasformazione (o la non trasformazione) diventa volontaria. Purtroppo la componente principale, la famosissima Calendula Plenilunia, fiorisce solo una volta ogni dieci anni sull'isola di ArguK, nota perché sui suoi circa 100 metri quadrati vive una colonia di circa 10.000 cormorani, di cui è famosa la produzione di guano. E' chiaro che a queste condizioni i volontari per la raccolta della pianta sono pochissimi…


End file.
